forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Lust the Lasvicious
|name = Lucia Kramer |alias = Lust the Lasvicious |image = Lust.jpg |job = Unseen Seer |age = 20 |weapon = Lasvicious Pipe (Luxuria) |gender = Female |laterality = Left-Handed |height = 5'9" |weight = 128 lbs. |bloodtype = O |castemark = Her Arcane Caste Mark is located on her upper right breast. |personality = Tall Sexy Attractive Highly-Intelligent |gloss = Chastity Purity Knowledge Honesty Wisdom |quote = "But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart" —Lucia Kramer's Quote —Lust "Come... Let us enjoy this moment." —Lust's Quote}} Bio "Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body and excessive love of others." Lucia is one of the Seven Cardinal Vices in Forgotten Testament XVI. She does not appear to be lascivious herself, but rather an object of lust for others. Due to her enigmatic looks and high intelligence, Lucia easily and effectively plays the role of manipulator within the Seven Cardinal Vices ranks, moving covertly around the country to lure weak-minded people into the clutches of Cardinal Vices to be used and disposed of when no longer needed. Lucia's choice of weapon is a smoke pipe called Luxuria, the smoke coming out of her pipe is a source of her manipulation skills, She's one of the Vices who highly favors usings various status ailments to weaken or sometimes annihilate multiple target making her a hard opponent, creating illusions is her major role among the Vices. Appearance Lucia is seemingly very antagonistic based on her outfit, Lucia has a long blond hair. She has a heart-shaped face and fair skin. Lucia appears for most of the story in her Long Belted Peacock Black attire and detached sleeves on her right arm, she has a black silk translucent cape with diamond shards on the top of the cape. She never removes her black feather mask noone actually knows what she really looks like. But according to Greg(Greed) who was the first one who actually saw Lucia's faces says that; "Lucia is the most prettiest woman in the world, but shame about the attitude". Lucia seen holding her goldenrod colored smoke pipe. When she enters the battle, a very thin smokescreen surrounds her as she readies to make her move. Divine Punishment "unforgiven souls of the sin of "Lust" are blown about in restless hurricane-like winds symbolic of their own lack of self control to their lustful passions in earthly life." Accursed Weapon : Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Accursed Weapons Arcane Art Abilities : Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Arcane Art Abilities Lucia uses her smoke pipe Luxuria as choice of weapon which favors her role as a status ailment giver. Etymology Lust or lechery (carnal "luxuria") is usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature. Aristotle's criterion was excessive love of others, which therefore rendered love and devotion to God as secondary. In Dante's Purgatorio, the penitent walks within flames to purge himself of lustful/sexual thoughts and feelings. Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Vices Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Characters